


No-So-Smooth Getaway

by Carter_Ash_Official



Series: A Reluctant Inquisitor [16]
Category: swtor - Fandom
Genre: Alderaan, Sith Inquisitor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Ash_Official/pseuds/Carter_Ash_Official
Summary: Wenia and Andronikos escape House Organa





	

“Sith.”

Wenia looked up from Urtel’s corpse and watched the Jedi Master summon one of the other Jedi’s lightsabers. He flicked in on, cloak billowing out behind him as he stalked towards her.

“I sense your fear,” the Jedi said.

Andronikos was down.

She was on her own. Wenia swallowed. “Haven’t enough people died?”

The Jedi paused. “You’re Sith.”

“Look.” Wenia pointed up the stairs to the hallway. “Your Jedi are dead. The Sith are all dead. Haven’t enough innocent died?”

The Jedi leapt at her, lightsaber cutting blue arcs of light through the air. “You are Sith. You are not innocent!”

She backtracked, throwing up Force shields around herself.

The Jedi pressed his attack.

Wenia gathered the Force and pushed him back. “Please!” Her shoulder was aching, her strength fading from her fight against Urtel.

He didn’t seem fazed. The Jedi hopped to his feet and leapt at her.

A blaster fired and the Jedi twisted in midair.

Another shot rang out.

Wenia whirled and looked at Andronikos.

His face was twisted in pain, one hand keeping him upright on the floor, the other gripping a blaster. He slowly lowered the pistol. “He dead?”

She nodded

“Good.” Andronikos tried to stand, and grunted in pain as he put some weight in his leg.

Wenia rushed over and pulled an arm over her shoulders. “Andronikos, are you alright?”

“I’ve got two holes in my leg, Wen, I ain’t alright.” He grimaced at her expression. “It takes more than a blaster to stop me.”

“But-” She was cut off by her holocommnicator going off.

“Might want to get that.”

Wenia awkwardly pulled it out, still keeping an arm around him as she answered it. “Hello?”

Lady Elana Thul flickered into view. “Ah, Lord Zana. We’ve received word from House Organa. They want a temporary truce.” A faint smirked played across the Lady’s face. “Apparently you Sith were too much for them. I’ve sent a speeder to pick you up. Urtel and his guards can take their speeders back.”

“Urtel-“

The call ended.

“Oh dear.” Wenia bit her lip. “She’s not going to like her guard being dead.”

“Yeah, well, I’m gonna enjoy it after what he did to you.” Andronikos raised his blaster and aimed at the corpse across the room. He let off a couple quick shots.

Wenia turned away, dreading the stairs. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” He hobbled next to her. “Hey, Wen, question.”

“Yes?”

“I ain’t saying you have to or gotta or nothing, but you ain’t healing me. I just wanna know why.”

Wenia helped him up the stairs. “I’m sorry, Andronikos, but I’m tired and those shields-“

“It’s okay, Wen.” He pressed a kiss to her temple. “I’m tough.”

“I can try-”

“And I ain’t gonna carry you out of here on a bad leg.” Andronikos winced as they left the Jedi enclave. “So no healing me, Wen.”

She pulled him closer and helped him limp past the Organa guards that were standing at attention. A young man was with them, looked down his nose at them. They remained silent, watching their slow progress.

Wenia pulled the Force to her. If they decided to shoot, she could form a shield around them for a short while.

But the guards remained as statues.

Andronikos did his best to hide his pain next to her.

She ignored the fire in her shoulder and took more of his weight, staring at the gate ahead of them.

Just a few more steps.

And a few more.

Andronikos’ breathing was shallow. There was blood on his pants.

A few more steps.

And then they were wading through snow towards a speeder, Thul soldiers rushing towards them, Andronikos’ arm snug around her shoulders; holding her to him as tightly as she held him.

She waved away the soldier trying to take Andronikos’ from her. “Take his other arm, I’m fine.”

“Wen-”

“Please just walk, Andronikos.”

Another guard came up beside her. “The other Sith? Guard Moren and his soldiers?”

“Dead,” Wenia said tightly. She helped maneuver Andronikos into the speeder, and climbed in after him. “Do any of you have kolto?”

“No, My Lord,” answered a soldier as the speeder took off.

“Please tell someone at House Thul to have some ready in my rooms when we get back.” Wenia gently pulled Andronikos’ hands away from his wound. “Now let me at least stop the bleeding.” She sent the Force at his wounds, closing up the tear that was oozing blood

He smiled faintly and leaned back. “Thanks, Wen.” He ran his thumb over her knuckles. “Feels like I could take on the whole Organa house right now.”

She could see tension around his eyes from pain. “Perhaps after you’re better.”

The pilot turned to look back at them. “Lord Zana, kolto will be waiting for you in your rooms. Elena Thul also wishes to see you when you get back.”

Wenia bit her lip, thinking. “Could you please tell her I have to see to my companion’s wounds?”

“My Lord, we have doctors who could patch him up.”

“I’d prefer to do it myself. Would Lady Thul be horribly offended if I asked to see her tomorrow?”

The pilot spoke quietly into his headset for a moment, then glanced back her. “No, My Lord. She says tomorrow is fine.” He covered the mouthpiece with his hand. “She sounded relieved, My Lord, if I do say so myself.”

“Thank you.” Wenia leaned against Andronikos and sighed. “Now we just have to get the artifact tomorrow. Do you think you’ll be better by then?”

“I ain’t one to let a bum leg stop me from going with my girl to get the Sith toy.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
